Garce à Serpentard
by Lyloya
Summary: Petit OS au temps des maraudeurs  sera peut-être transformé en fanfic complète.   Mary raconte à quel point sa vie est idéale... aux yeux d'une autre  Disclaimer oublié dans le chapitre : Tout est à JKR, excepté Mary
1. 1 Prologue

Petit constat sur ma vie :

Je m'appelle Mary O'neill.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Lily Evans.

Le beau Sirius Black est amoureux de moi.

Je suis plutôt jolie, diablement intelligente, assez sportive, et je réussis scolairement.

J'ai l'esprit ouvert et un avis sur tout.

Je suis une née-moldue à Serpentard, mais à vrai dire, je suis très bien vue de toutes les autres maisons.

Mes parents ont pas mal d'argent et je suis l'unique héritière.

Voilà, vous savez tout, ou presque. Alors maintenant, je sais ce que vous pensez. Oui, parfaitement. Vous êtes en train de vous dire : « encore un personnage parfait, une histoire mièvre et romantique avec paris et problèmes de cœur avec LE Sirius Black ». Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Vraiment pas. Oui, beaucoup considèreraient ma vie comme parfaite. Moi je l'échange quand vous voulez. Parce que moi, voyez-vous, j'ai un petit problème. Un petit constat supplémentaire qui fait que tout cloche.

Je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

FIN

Soyez indulgents ^^

C'est ma première publication... un petit texte qui trainait depuis un bout de temps... il a une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore si elle je la finirais donc voilà...

Reviewez juste si ça vaut le coup ;)


	2. 1 Comment réattaquer la routine

**Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que cette histoire sera mise à jour au fil de l'inspiration (aléatoire) donc si vous vous voulez la lire, accrochez-vous ^^**

**ooo**

**ooooo**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer =** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Mary, Jonathan et Andrew m'appartiennent (mouhahaha).

**Bonne lecture**

**ooo**

**ooooo**

**ooo**

– N'oublie pas ta machine à coudre adaptée au monde magique !

Je soupirai. Ma mère était une couturière d'assez grande renommée. Ayant hérité de sa passion pour les vêtements, j'en confectionnais souvent moi-même – bien que je fusse très loin d'égaler son talent – mais elle avait tendance à surveiller tout ce que je faisais dans ce domaine.

– Mais oui, maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille _très_ bien !

Elle passa tout le voyage en voiture à me faire des recommandations pour mon année, ce qui m'exaspéra grandement, étant donné qu'elle était moldue, mais je tins ma langue en attendant impatiemment de monter dans le train. J'adorais mes parents, mais prendre de la distance était réellement nécessaire à ma survie mentale.  
>Après quelques minutes d'adieux larmoyants de la part de ma mère, faussement indifférents de la part de mon père, ils s'en furent. Ils savaient que je détestais voir les gens dire au revoir depuis le quai quand le train s'éloignait.<br>Je traînai donc seule ma lourde valise jusqu'au train et tentai tant bien que mal de la hisser à l'intérieur du wagon.

– Besoin d'un coup de main, Mary ? Me demanda une voix chaleureuse.

Je pivotai avec un sourire pour faire face à Sirius Black. Il me fixait de ses deux prunelles noires abyssales. Plutôt grand sans être géant, mince, musclé comme il le fallait, où il le fallait, la peau bronzée sans être brune, les membres bien proportionnés, Sirius Black était _vraiment_ très séduisant. Ses cheveux mi-longs retombaient avec grâce sur son visage d'Adonis. Une mâchoire carrée et bien tracée, un nez droit, des jolies pommettes, une dentition parfaite, des lèvres minces et cuivrées, et enfin ses deux orbes ébène. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à envier à personne. En tout cas, pas d'un point de vue objectif. Ce qui, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris, n'était pas mon cas. J'étais la seule serpentard à qui il adressait la parole sans que ce soit pour dire quelque chose de malintentionné.

– Volontiers, Sirius. Sinon, je crois que je vais rester sur le quai pendant une petite éternité.

Il s'empara de ma valise sans difficulté et me précéda dans le train.

– Tu viens t'installer avec nous ?

Mmh… tentant… trop tentant. La vision d'une paire d'yeux noisette me fit rêver une fraction de seconde avant que je me reprenne :

– A vrai dire, Lily m'a fait promettre de la rejoindre dès que possible. Des cours de rattrapage avant le début de l'année, sans doute…

Il rigola et partit en m'adressant un clin d'œil. J'aimais bien Sirius, malgré le fait qu'il soit assez mal vu dans ma maison. Il était toujours gentil et prévenant avec moi, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui lorsque quelqu'un me cherchait des noises – particulièrement les sangs-purs de Serpentard. Avec un sourire amusé, je poussai ma valise devant moi sans trop me soucier du visage des gens que je croisais. Lily et moi prenions toujours le même compartiment.

– Hey, Little Plum ! Tu me snobes maintenant ? On dirait bien que tu planes encore plus haut qu'avant…

Mon cœur fit un bond joyeux dans ma poitrine à cette voix, et j'adoptai une expression méprisante pour faire face à Jonathan Prewett.

– Que veux-tu, Prewett… tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir s'élever aussi haut que moi dans le ciel de l'intelligence.

– Tsssk… tu ne m'as vraiment pas manqué.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'adresses-tu à moi ? Envie de fréquenter plus malin que toi ?

– Little Plum…

– Prewett ?

– Boucle-la et dis-moi bonjour correctement pour une fois, me proposa-t-il en m'adressant un sourire mi-sadique, mi-bravache, cent pourcents serpentard.

Je le lui rendis en plongeant mon regard dans le gris froid et sans expression de ses pupilles.

– Aah… Jonathan, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'invivable…

– Tu ne t'es jamais regardée dans le miroir, cet été ? Je croyais que toutes les filles faisaient ça.

– Je t'emmerde. Ça fait du bien, un peu de joute orale. C'est vacances étaient trop longues.

– Ça se voit… tu manques d'entrainement… Encore pire que d'habitude…

Je grimaçai. Le meilleur – en fait le seul – ami que j'avais à Serpentard n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi désagréable. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir le fréquenter toute ma vie… Vous en conclurez sans doute que je suis masochiste, Lily avait rapidement tiré la même conclusion, mais je niais fortement cette affirmation stupide.

– Hum… Little Plum ?

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! M'agaçai-je à son plus grand bonheur : ses yeux s'éclairèrent un millième de seconde.

Le surnom venait du fait qu'un jour, j'avais déclenché une bataille de prunes mémorable en cours de potion. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été punie pour ce _crime_, et c'était deux Gryffondors qui avaient pris à ma place. C'était là que tout avait commencé.

– Little Plum ! S'exclama Jonathan, la voix irritée.

Je sursautai.

– Pardon, tu disais ?

– Arrête de rêver à cet insupportable Gryffondor qui me fait vomir et va rejoindre ta rouquine première de la classe, sinon tu vas encore avoir des problèmes !

– Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un être inférieurement intelligent.

Il sourit et j'eus soudain froid dans le dos. Pourquoi avais-je été envoyée à Serpentard, déjà ? Je n'étais pas aussi sadique que lui, si ? Je lui adressai un signe de la main qu'il ne me rendit pas, me tournant le dos pour rentrer dans un compartiment.

**ooo**

Je me remis moi-même en route pour trouver Lily. A peine eussé-je ouvert la porte coulissante qu'elle se jeta sur moi et m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer.

– Mary ! Ah, Mary ! Si tu savais ! J'ai passé des vacances exceptionnelles !

Je me défis de son étreinte et lui serrai calmement la main.

– Bonjour Lily. Oui, je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?

– Oh ! Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Je sais que tu crèves d'envie d'être hystérique aussi ! On y retourne ! Dernière année à Poudlard ! Ça ne te rend pas folle ?

– Pas au point de rendre sourde ma meilleure amie, en tout cas.

Sans m'écouter, elle me poussa sur la banquette en face d'elle et ouvrit son sac, les yeux brillants.

– Regarde ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant une photo sous mon nez.

– Oui, je vois, c'est un garçon, et alors ?

– Alors c'est grâce à lui que j'ai passé un super été !

– Lily, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te comporter comme une fille, soupirai-je, amusée.

– Je suis une fille, tu sais ?

– Ça doit être pour ça que je te supporte mal, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Elle me sourit, pas dupe.

– Je sais très bien que tu m'adores, même si je reconnais que tu dois te ficher d'un amour de vacances… Enfin bref, fais preuve d'un peu de sentiment, tu verras, ça te rendra plus humaine.

Je lui tirai peu élégamment la langue et abattit un carnet sur la tablette.

– Alors ? Tu veux voir les modèles que j'ai dessinés ?

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et nous nous plongeâmes dans des croquis de tenues plus ou moins réussies.

**ooo**

Le voyage passa ainsi, alternant des discussions sur nos vacances, nos créations respectives, les nouvelles de nos familles, etc. Lily et moi n'étions jamais en manque de sujet de conversation, c'était assez impressionnant. Bien que nous ne nous ressemblâmes ni physiquement, ni dans nos caractères, nous formions un duo si complice que cela parvenait encore à me surprendre.

**ooo**

Une fois arrivées dans le grand hall le soir, nous nous séparâmes pour nous diriger vers nos tables respectives, et je vis avec envie James Potter lui sourire quand elle s'assit.

Je m'installai pour ma part à côté de Jonathan. Rogue était à ma gauche, mais nous ne nous adressions pas la parole, sauf nécessaire. Depuis qu'il avait traité Lily de sang-de-bourbe, nous avions cessé de nous voir, puisqu'elle était la seule chose qui nous reliait. La voix de Jonathan grinça à mes oreilles, me tirant de mes pensées.

– Little Plum…

– Aha ! En fait si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de mon prénom, pas vrai ?

Il haussa un sourcil, blasé.

– Tu as le prénom le plus commun qu'on puisse imaginer, _Mary_. Prends le fait que je te distingue de la masse comme une flatterie.

Ma bouche se tordit sur le côté, moue personnelle que je réservais en réaction aux stupidités. Il se contenta d'en sourire, amusé, avant de me désigner la table des professeurs du doigt. McGonagall venait de dérouler la liste des nouveaux élèves. Je ne les avais même pas vu arriver. Ils étaient toujours aussi ridiculement petits. Apparemment, Jonathan pensait la même chose car je l'entendis grommeler.

– T'as de la chance de pas être préfète, toi. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de me refourguer ce sale boulot il y a deux ans, hein ?

– Ça fait trois ans que tu dis la même chose mot pour mot, t'es pas lassé ?

– Ça fait quatre ans que tu répètes que Potter est « craquant », et tu me demandes si je me lasse pas de radoter ? C'est Ste-mangouste qui se fout de Secours Sorciers.

– Chhhhht ! Sifflai-je, paniquée. On pourrait t'entendre !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ta vie n'intéresse aucun Serpentard surtout pour un truc aussi débile qu'un béguin pour cet abruti, me nargua-t-il.

Le Baron Sanglant nous fixait d'un air désapprobateur, comme chaque année, tandis que nous ignorions avec superbe la cérémonie de répartition. Un nouveau vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi, serein et presque souriant, contrairement aux autres mioches. Je le fixai, un peu surprise, et il nous jeta un regard méprisant. Un vrai petit Serpentard. Jonathan se racla la gorge et je me retournai, surprise.

– Little Plum ? Je te présente Andrew, mon cousin. Andrew, voici Mary.

Je me sentis soudain prise dans la glace, ciblée par deux paires d'yeux gris sans expression.

– Alors c'est toi la sang-de-bourbe ? Tu as de la chance qu'Oncle Andreus laisse John te fréquenter. Ça doit te permettre d'être mise sous les projecteurs, non ?

Je sentis mon ami hausser les deux sourcils avec un sourire, amusé par la situation. Il ne m'aiderait pas face à son monstre de cousin. Serpentard, va !

– Dis donc, gamin… Je me fiche d'être populaire ou quoi que ce soit, et en plus, Jonathan n'est pas un très bon moyen d'y arriver. T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre, alors me prends pas de haut comme ça, morveux. C'est clair ?

Il me foudroya du regard et s'apprêta à répliquer mais son aîné le coupa :

– Drew, ma relation avec Little Plum nous est mutuellement profitable, et j'ai pour elle plus d'estime que pour beaucoup, alors surveille tes paroles.

Je me sentis larguée quelques secondes, puis le plus jeune me sourit soudain froidement.

– Excuse mes propos. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Sceptique, je le sondai, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Ça devait être un truc de famille, ou alors on leur apprenait dès le berceau à être des statues. Il n'intervint pas une seule fois pendant le festin, et nous le passâmes à nous envoyer nos petites piques mutuelles.

**ooo**

**ooooo**

**ooo**

**Suite à une date inconnue ^^'**


End file.
